The popularity and convenience of digital cameras as well as the widespread of use of Internet communications have caused user-produced visual content such as digital photographs and videos to become ubiquitous. For example, users of Internet platforms and services such as email, forums, user content repositories, and network services post photos and videos for themselves and others to view. Photos and videos can be posted by users to a network service for private viewing (e.g., friends or other small groups of users) and/or public viewing by many users. Photos and videos can be edited by users in various ways, e.g., using editing programs to manually edit photos and videos.